An Analysis from Point A to Point B
by Boggy
Summary: Our differences create diversity among human beings. Only when differences join forces can one truly understand the nature of the human heart. Status: COMPLETED


**point.html**   
File Type: ISO-8859 English text, with very long lines   


* * *

Author's Notes: The following is the outcome of my efforts to write a romance piece. I did not succeed. *sweatdrop* In any case, I find the story generally enjoyable; readable, if nothing else. The story is told from Nasuti's point of view, and the tenses keep switching, so this was difficult to write. I think it turned out fairly well, overall. Please submit your reviews, especially if you feel a tense was written, well, out of tense. *laughs* 

This story was written several months ago, but I never felt compelled to post it. After revising it some (actually, I revised it quite a bit), I decided it was post-worthy. Because the story is told in first person, "I" is used excessively. That really irritates me. The title should make sense after you've finished reading. 

  
Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers is © to Sunrise, Nagoya TV, and Sony Music Entertainment. 

An Analysis from Point A to Point B  
By Boggy 

Strange, how you don't notice the importance of an individual when you first meet them. When you walk down the street and a person brushes past you, it probably never crosses your mind that the individual might have some vital impact on your life in the future. One turn of event can bring about a lifetime of changes. He or she could be your fate, your destiny, and you don't even realize it. 

I suppose that's how all great romances begin, ne? A boy meets a girl one way or another, and they live out the rest of their lives happily-ever-after. ...At least, that's what the fairy tales always say. 

  
Holding up the latest choice of dress, I stand before the clothing store's mirror, gazing at my reflection, wondering if I'd changed any since my betroval to the peculiar individual standing at my side. Glancing at him for approval, I watch his stern gaze fall upon my reflected form, arms folded and eyes void of any noticable emotion. 

That was his most common expression. 

Seiji rarely changes faces. Even now, after being married to him for two years, I find it very difficult to interpret the slight variations in his features. Those slight facial changes are the only hints you have to unlocking the unsolved mystery that is Seiji. You have to look hard, since they're very easy to miss. Once they pass, your only clue to understanding what he's feeling quickly disappears. 

I laugh thinking at how easy it must be for Seiji to know what I feel. My entire persona is very expressive. ...And he pays so much attention to everything I say. His gaze never strays as I speak; narrow, violet eyes always staring straight into mine, listening intently to my every word. Those clear eyes that see the world unwaveringly...it is soul-piercing. It gives me chills. 

Seiji always notices when I'm cold. How does he do it? Does his sharp eyesight notice the shivers running down my spine in the cold, night air? Can he feel the wind brush against his skin in the same manner as my own? Does he watch me more intently than I care to fathom? 

Silently, he'll place a shawl around my slender form, allowing his slim hands to rest lightly on my shoulders, letting them linger for a brief moment. As if his physical contribution for the day is done, he wanders off to another part of the dojo, tending to important matters. 

  
Having decided on an appropriate dress, Seiji and I walk towards the counter. As always, the dress is red, short, and sleeveless (spaghetti straps), pertaining to Seiji's picky, yet stylish taste. How odd that a man such as Seiji--strict and formal--would want his wife in something so revealing. 

I don't mind. It is nice to feel pretty...and wanted. 

Lifting her head from the magazine she's reading, the cashier gives us both an overly-practiced smile, taking quick notice of my annoyingly handsome husband. Her smile quickly turns from overly-practiced to overly-obvious, as she places a fake-nailed finger to her chin and flirtatiously asks, "How may I help you?" 

Naturally, the "How may I help you?" is decoded in my mind as "Are you married?" 

Feeling the inevitable tension between the cashier and myself, I look to Seiji for support. As is expected of Seiji, he's already dazed off into his own little world (either by nature or on purpose), not paying a bit of attention to either one of us. Feh...men. 

After placing the required yen in her hand, I give her a "Thank You" with my sweetest smile, "innocently" grabbing hold of my husband's arm (which is decoded in the woman's mind as "Yes, he is married, and I am his wife."). Seiji and I leave the store promptly. 

  
I hadn't intended for him to notice the slight frown I gave him as we walked along through the mall, so I felt guilty when he stared at me with troubled eyes, wondering what he had done wrong. My eyes widened a bit, and I shook my head firmly, smiling at him softly. Seiji's eyes lingered on me even as he turned his head away, but seemed pleased nevertheless with my reply. 

Smiles are necessary if Seiji and I are to understand one another. Since he says so little, other forms of communication must be used. When I give him my "pleased smile," he knows I am content. When I give him my "pouty smile," he knows I am aggrivated. The system works well because Seiji can determine my wants and needs without having to speak. 

Fortunately, Seiji is much better at decoding my smiles than I am at reading his complicated facial expressions. 

Walking past numerous people and ignoring the lustful gazes of young women (directed at Seiji, of course), my eyes begin to read over the shop signs in hopes of finding a store suited to my interests. After much browsing, my eyes fall upon a child's store, where a young couple are inside picking out baby things for the infant cradled in the mother's arm. 

Seiji and I do not have a child. 

The family expects Seiji and myself to produce an heir for the family. My husband says he wants a daughter, but a son is needed to continue the family line. Perhaps we'll have two children, one being a boy and the other being a girl. That way, the family will be happy, and Seiji will be happy. 

I don't particularly care. 

The Dates...what a strange outfit. Personally, I do not know how Seiji feels about each member of his family, with the exception of his elder sister, whom he idolizes. I've always found her wicked sense of humor to be rather dispicable, but Seiji says it is merely a facade. How did he put it? "She is a beautiful rose amongst the thorns." Yes, that is how he described Yayoi. Hmph...if he says so. 

From what I can tell, the family seems fond of me. Seiji's father says I am a "good wife with a soft voice." I am not sure what he means by this. 

  
While passing the baby store's front, a young child barrels out the entrance, coming to an immediate halt when he almost rams into Seiji and myself. He stares at us with wide eyes, his smile filled with apology. Glancing down at the boy, I smile clamly in return, showing that no harm was done. 

He laughs at me warmly, and I pat his head affectionately. The boy then looks to my significant other, who glances at the boy momentarily before turning his head away, completely unamused. 

The boy gulps loudly at Seiji's indifference, making sure to bow low before running off to his mother. She stands at the front of the store, her hands planted firmly on her hips. Scolding ensues. 

Irritated by Seiji's coldness, I glare at him harshly for a moment, until he notices my displeasure. Crinkling his nose, he manages to catch the mother's eye. Putting on his best smile (although I KNOW he's sighing inwardly), he waves the matter away with his hand, and the boy waves back enthusiastically. 

Case closed, Seiji and I continue walking, although I am visibly aggrivated. Realizing this, he takes hold of my left hand, knowing that his display of outwardly affection will soothe my anger. 

I am aggrivated by his ability to control me. 

  
Continuing on past the baby shop, my eyes happen upon a jewelry store, where a young man is picking out a spectacular ring most likely for his fiancee. He looks nervous and jittery; afraid that if the ring is any less than perfect, his woman will strike him down like the devil himself. 

It makes me think back to Seiji's proposal; interesting, yet romantic in it's own unusual way... 

"My heart is filled with spite for the city of Shinjuku, for it reminds me of years spent in the ravages of war. I promised myself that this, this final return, would be the last, which is why I cannot return to my homeland before bringing with me my most precious possession." 

_Possession? He thinks of me as his possession!? ...That makes me...smile...for some reason..._

"Because of our estranged lifestyles, communication between the two of us has always been...delayed and unsettling. ...I don't want that... The most effort I want to put into reaching you is hollaring out the backdoor of my house." 

_He can be so blunt._

"You speak with me on the phone, and my family asks me questions. I don't want to answer complicated questions anymore..." 

_Why are they so complicated?_

"I want you to come back to Sendai...with me..." 

_NANI!?_

  
...And thus, I stand here today, walking beside my husband. My relatives (what little of them I have) busted into fits of french frenzy when I told them of my engagement. None of them expected it so suddenly. 

Neither did I. 

  
Seiji and I leave the mall, our goal accomplished for the day. Ever the gentlemen, Seiji carries the newly bought dress, enclosed carefully within the store bag. I look at him briefly, but he pays me no attention. 

He is still holding my hand. 


End file.
